Meeting New Friends
by RavenMichaelis1
Summary: Kagome goes visit her uncle Kakashi and meets some new friends and new enemies.
1. Meeting New People

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

It has been only 2 days since I left the fedural era, but for them it was 500 years. When I left we had defeated Naraku and I wished on the jewel so it can be gone, Miroku and Sango got married before I left and Inuyasha...he had left with kikyo to hell. Sesshoumaru and his group joined ours at the end, me and sesshomaru ended up mating. Inuyasha got angry when he found out and the others were surprised, but after everything that happened I was still sucked back to my time.

"Kagome are you sure you want to go visit your uncle Kakashi with your condition" my mother Sakura asked. "yes, I can protect myself and my unborn children. I am a demon like him"I told her as I was packing some clothes and baby clothes. I had told my mother about sesshoumaru and that I was gonna tell him I was pregnant when the well sucked me in, I just finished packing as I put on a necklace that had a silver moon on it and hid her demon form. I waved bye to her mother and told her I would send her a letter, it will take me a day to reach where kakashi leave or I might meet up with him since he told me he was on a mission to try to take back some guy named Sasuke to the village. It took me about half a day to get to the forest, I heard a noise and turned and a man in a cloak with red clouds on it, "Akatsuki" I whispered as I stared at the guy. The guy who had red eyes with a swirl looked straight at me as I growled a bit trying to warn the guy to stay away, "who are you?"he asked as I watched him, "Kagome and I am heading to my uncle's village" I told him as I turned around but felt arms around my waist looking at the guy. "let me go!" I yelled as he then jumped with me when an explosion happened where I was standing as I was shocked he saved me and looked at where the explosion came from, the other figure looked the same as him maybe younger. "Sasuke" I heard the guy say as I looked looked at Sasuke as I heard him say "Itachi" I looked at him and Itachi as Itachi had let me down. I felt other aura's coming closer and felt a familiar one, "Kakashi" I whispered as I looked at where 3 people appeared out of the bushes, one was with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other pink hair and green eyes and Kakashi with his same white hair and his left eye covered.

**|Kakashi's P.O.V|**

I felt my neice close by and 2 people, I knew she was in trouble as I told my team to hurry. We ran and reached the destination, as we reached I saw Itachi, Sasuke, and kagome. "Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled as Naruto yelled, I looked at Kagome who was behind Itachi as if Itachi was protecting her. Kagome looked at me as she smiled at me, Sasuke had a annoyed look as he looked over at Itachi and kagome.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I looked at kakashi and smiles, I looked at the 2 boys as I couldn't use my powers because it would hurt the children. I felt the guy Sasuke stare at me as I shivered, "mine" I heard Itachi said as I looked at him confused. I felt an arm wrap around herself as I looked at kakashi who grabbed me and pulled me away from them. I hid behind him as I watched them both dissappear in the trees, "you okay?" he asked as I nodded. Naruto and Sakura looked at the girl who was the same age as them, "hey you! who are you?!"Naruto yelled as I covered her ears "to loud" I said as kakashi chuckled and said"this is kagome, she is my neice" Naruto and Sakura gasped. I look at them as I smiled, I looked at kakashi and said "my mom told me where to go and she told me I might run into you as well" Kakashi nodded. "Lets go back to the village" he said as I just walked ahead of them and closed her eyes as she pushed her demon aura towards her stomach to sooth the twins since their father wasn't near. I felt naurto's aura and another aura as I looked back at him as kakashi was trying to calm him down, I let my miko aura towards him to sooth him as he calmed down. I kept on walking as we didn't get to the village until it was sundown, I was now behind them as they told the guards I was with them. I walked as I looked around the village and rubbed her stomach since she was hungry, the other's noticed as they were confused. I looked at them and smiled as naruto took my hand and took her to the ramen shop, Kakashi smiled lightly at them and walked to the hokage's office.

~With Naruto and Kagome~

I looked at naruto and smiled as they got to the ramen stand sat down, I just got a simple ramen and talked with the cook as well. I talked with naruto as they ate, "so Kagome are you gonna become a ninja!" he asked as I chuckled "no sorry, not in my condition" I said as Naruto looked at her wanting to know. I was about to tell him when I felt a familiar aura as naruto stiffined next to her, I got up and looked towards the gate as anbu guards were heading towards the gate "It's him" I whispered as naruto looked at me.


	2. Mate

**|Sesshomaru's P.O.V|**

After the battle I was glad it was over, but when I heard my mate had been sucked into the well in her time I was shocked and sad. I knew she was with pup and I know she would take care of herself. The monk and Slayer told me that she lived 500 years in the future and that she was safe, I took the kit of hers shippo with me to the castle in the western lands and taught him to fight.

It has been 500 years as I was the richest man in the world, I had went to kagome's home but heard that she left to visit her uncle. I thanked her and left towards kagome's scent, Shippo had came with and now shippo was taller since he was hiding his demon features. I didn't change at all but I looked human since I hid my features as well, I ran with shippo through the forest as my markings starting to come back and my demon features. I smelt her scent and the pups which I was surprised since she was probley already showing since demon pregnancies are faster then normal pregnancies. I saw the village and some strange people with weapons as I stopped in front of them and they had their weapons reading as me and Shippo stared at them as their hokage came over, "Who are you people?" he asked as I chuckled, "It's not your business to know" I said as the hokage spoke again, "I must ask you to leave and don't come back" I looked at him with my cold look as I growled.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I got up from the table and unzipped her jacket as I was wearing a black skirt with a purple sleeveless shirt. I started to walk towards the gate but naruto tried to stop her cause of the dance, I ignored him and ran as I got to the gate and heared the voices. I tried to get through the anbu as one grabbed my jacket but I took it off and got to the front as I saw Kakashi by the leader of the village. I ran towards them as naruto called out my name and kakashi looked at me, I ignored his warnings as I walked ahead and looked at my mate "Sesshomaru..."I whispered as I smiled and wrapped her arms around him as I felt his arms around myself. I felt his aura go towards my body as I smiled feeling the pups kick from feeling their father's aura, I felt the anbu throw a Kunai at him as he moved me to the back where I saw shippo and hugged him. I then looked at him and them as I stood in front of him as I looked straight at my uncle, "don't hurt him!" I yelled as I growled and felt his arm around my stomach that had a small bump on it. I knew no one had noticed and I heard the hokage speak, "let's speak in my office, you three and after kakashi will show you where you would stay if I see your not a threat" I nodded as I zipped up my jacket and took his hand as we walked towards the hokage's tower.


	3. Explaining&Home

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I walked behind the hokage and sesshomaru as I talked a bit with shippo about how everything was. I had learned that Miroku and Sango lived a happy life and had 10 children, I was surprised they named their last child Kagome and happy. It only took 10 minutes to get into the hokage's office as I sat down in the middle of sesshomaru and shippo, I started to explain to him about the well and the adventure i went in for the jewel. I didn't tell them all of the story of I being mated to him and I was expecting, I listened to the hokage speak to sesshomaru about housing and then turned to me as I heard him speak, "Kagome, I would like you to be a ninja and I will put you on kakashi's team" I can hear sesshomaru growl but put a hand on his arm as I smiled at the hokage and said "alright, I will be a ninja for the village" I got up when they dismissed us as I followed sesshomaru and shippo to where they would be staying.

**|Sesshomaru's P.O.V|**

I followed the hokage to the tall building in the village as I looked back at kagome hear what happened with the monk and slayer. I sat down and waited for kagome to finish telling her story that only took about an hour as I heard the hokage say something about ninja and didn't wanna protest so I then got up and walked off with shippo as I felt kagome follow. I walk to the home that I built in the village and led them there as we walked in and I hugged kagome close as I burried my noise in her hair to smell her scent. "Mate" I whispered in her ear as I held her close and then picked her up bridal stye and sits on the couch as I held her.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I walked into the house and felt 2 strong arms hug me as I smiled looking at him, "Mate" I said as well as I smiled and then kissed him when we sat down on the couch. I unzipped her jacket to let him feel her belly as I smiled watching him rub her belly, "mate why do you want to put yourself in danger when you become a ninja?" he asked as I looked at him. "I have to my love and don't worry kakashi won't let anything happen to me, remember he is my uncle" I said as I smiled and kisses him as we walked to the room and lays down with him as I cuddled with him until I fell asleep.

* * *

_Sorry for the late chapter, the next chapter will be longer and she is going to meet the team in the next chapter :)_


End file.
